Some species of dogs normally have their ears cropped shortly after birth. The purpose of ear cropping is primarily aesthetic. After cropping, veterinarians fasten supporting structure to the newly cropped ears for protection and to force them to stand up during the healing process. The veterinarian normally contains this supporting structure in bandages that require periodic replacing at significant cost to the pet owner. To eliminate the necessity of repeated visits to the veterinarian to replace the bandages and support structure, skilled artisans have contrived a variety of devices specifically designed to support and protect newly cropped ears. Although exemplary, these devices are expensive and difficult use, install and construct. Because of these and other deficiencies, the continued need for improvement in the art is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved apparatus for supporting and protecting newly cropped ears of an animal.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is easy to install.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is still a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is adjustable for accommodating the different sizes of the ears and heads of animals.
It is yet still a further purpose of the present invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is safe and efficient for intended use.